


Energizer Bunny

by SpinoramaSue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Cisswap, F/F, Fingering, Gay Porn Hard, Oral Sex, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoramaSue/pseuds/SpinoramaSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is like the energizer bunny of oral sex, and Brandon is pretty into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energizer Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gay Porn Hard 2015 Game 7. Go Hawks!

They go out after the game. Not hard, but no one can survive a Western Conference Final elimination game and immediately go to home to bed. Everyone needs to blow off some steam, and they have an extra day this time anyway. Shawzy is bopping around the bar, beer in hand, wandering in and out of conversations with a happy grin on her face. Brandon is sitting with Tazer and Duncs in a corner booth, talking about Kesler’s shitty faceoff stats.

 

Andy throws herself down next to Brandon.

 

“Whatcha doing?” she asks.

 

“Talking about how much Kesler sucks,” says Brandon.

 

“His face-off percentage today was under 25,” says Jonny informatively, eyes shining with schadenfreude.

 

Brandon rolls her eyes. Kesler is for sure a dick, but sometimes it seems like Jonny enjoys complaining about him being a dick more than necessary. She pokes at Andy to let her out and asks if anyone needs anything from the bar.

 

She’s surprised when Andy follows her up there. Usually Andy loves to egg on Tazer ranting about other people playing hockey wrong. Brandon orders a pint of pale ale, makes it two when Andy elbows her. Andy doesn’t even like pale ale, for the record.

 

“What’s up?” she asks, while they wait for the beer. “Don’t want to mock the Ducks?”

 

“I want you to come home with me,” Shawzy says, and well, Brandon has always appreciated her direct approach to things.

 

They don’t do this a lot, okay. They’re friends, but they aren’t together or anything. They sleep with other people. But being one of the only girls in the NHL doesn’t always make it easy to get laid, and sometimes Brandon likes to go with the sure thing, someone she knows won’t post pictures of her on Twitter. Also, Andy is like the Energizer Bunny of oral sex, she’ll go for hours. Brandon timed her once. Literally hours.

 

“Yeah, okay,” she says, “Now?”

 

“No, dude, we should hang with the guys for a while. But later.” Andy grabs her beer and heads back towards the table. Brandon stares after her for a few seconds, wondering when exactly she’d stopped being the one in charge of her life. Oh well. She pays for her beer and follows Andy, like usual.

 

They get back to Andy’s place late. One more beer turned into four turned into Sharpy standing on a table waving a glass and talking about something, Brandon can’t remember. Spongebob? It may have been a metaphor, but it was hard to tell with Sharpy.

 

Andy presses her up against the door as soon as they’re inside. “That goal was so hot, Saader. I’ve been thinking about this all night,” she murmurs into Brandon’s ear on the way to sucking on her neck.

 

Brandon hadn’t been thinking about it, but like always, having all of Andy’s energy directed at her is a major turn on. She moans as Andy’s mouth follows her hands down the front of her shirt, unbuttoning it deftly. Her mouth stops at her bra, biting softly where her breast is spilling over a bit.

 

Andy finishes with the buttons, and tries to slide the shirt off her shoulders, but Brandon is trying to get her hands into Andy’s hair at the same time and things get a bit tangled up. Andy looks thwarted as Brandon laughs. “Let’s go to bed, okay? I promise to lie there and let you take my clothes off as slowly as you want.” Which is a hotter image than Brandon had expected. She doesn’t wait for a reply, pulling Andy along by the wrist to her bedroom.

 

Brandon drops her shirt on the floor and lays down on the bed, arms crossed behind her head and legs slightly spread. “I’m all yours.”

 

Andy looks her up and down, and it really shouldn’t be this hot, but Andy’s always going a hundred miles an hour, and when she stops everything to look at Brandon like that, Brandon feels so powerful. Like Andy’s going to use every bit of her endless energy for the sole goal of making her come. Yeah, it’s super hot.

 

Andy crawls up the bed over her, stopping to nuzzle at her inner thigh and kiss where her pants meet her hip. She trails kisses up Brandon’s stomach and swipes her thumb across her breast, where her nipple is already hardening under her bra. She kisses from her sternum along the edge of her bra to her shoulder. Brandon obligingly lifts up so Andy can undo her bra and pull the straps down her arms.

 

Finally Andy’s mouth is on her breast properly, and Brandon groans. Her nipples have always been sensitive, and Andy is nipping at one while stroking the other and it’s excellent. Andy sucks hard, suddenly, and the heat between Brandon’s legs intensifies sharply. Andy is still up on her knees, with one leg between Brandon’s, and Brandon squirms, trying to use Andy’s thigh to apply some much needed pressure to her clit.

 

“Hey, no, be patient, Bran, jeez,” Andy says, abandoning her breast (Brandon grumbles) to finally kiss her properly. Brandon wraps her arms around Andy’s shoulders, pulling her down to lie on top of her. Andy’s still fully dressed, so Brandon breaks the kiss to pull her top over her head. Andy isn’t wearing a bra, which usually makes Brandon jealous but tonight she’s just happy to have one less step before they’re pressed together.

 

Andy is kissing her and stroking her nipples, pressing her thigh between her legs and it feels so good but - “Andy, please,” she says between moans.

 

Andy grins, quick and happy, and moves down her body, only getting distracted by her breasts for a minute or two. She unzips Brandon’s pants and pulls them off, and then her own. She sucks high on the inside of Brandon’s thigh and Brandon likes teasing, but right now she’s so close and needs to come. She grabs Andy’s head and puts it right where she wants it. Andy laughs, and the huff of air sends a jolt through her. Andy licks up her slit, from her hole to her clit, and that is what she wanted. Andy sucks at her clit until she’s about to come and then licks deeper into her, pressing a thumb against her clit, and she’s coming, muscles tensing everywhere and her whole consciousness focused on Andy’s glorious, thrusting tongue.  

 

After, let’s say, four orgasms (they started to blur together after the second one, Brandon can’t be entirely sure how many there were), she pulls Andy up by her hair. It’s short and curly under her fingers, and she pets her for a bit, settling Andy’s head against her shoulder. Brandon’s muscles are finally starting to relax from the tenseness of the game. She isn’t sleepy, exactly, but she’s happy to be in bed.

 

Andy, on the other hand, is still practically vibrating, and she gets twitchier the longer they lay there. “Saader, c’mon, dude, some of us haven’t come yet tonight,” she says finally, twisting around so she’s laying half on top of Brandon and looking at her beseechingly.

 

Brandon kisses her happily. She’s dopey, almost, still a little drunk and full of endorphins. There isn’t anywhere else she’d rather be. Huh. Relationship revelations aside, she should probably do something soon, before Andy starts pouting for real.

 

Brandon pushes Andy over on to her back and kisses her, just how she likes it, hard and a little bitier than Brandon likes. She scratches her nails up Andy’s sides and nips at her neck, sucking  a hickey far enough over on her shoulder that it won’t be visible. Andy is already moaning and writhing underneath her.

 

“I’m going to eat you out,” Brandon whispers in to her ear, between licks and nibbles.

 

“Mm, yes,” Andy groans. Brandon scoots down, arranging herself between Andy’s legs and pulling the blanket up over her head. Andy will never admit it, but she gets cold easily, and the stuffy air under the blanket doesn’t bother Brandon much.

 

Blanket squared away, Brandon gets down to business. She starts by putting her left arm across Andy’s hip. She likes being held down a bit. Then, Brandon starts licking, avoid her clit at first to trace patterns with her tongue all over Andy. Brandon loves going down on Andy. She can’t go for ever, like Andy can, but she’s very competent, and she loves how immersive it is. She can feel Andy writhing and twitching under her, and hear her moans and gasps, and taste her salty musk. It’s probably Brandon’s favorite kind of sex.

 

She brings her other hand up to Andy’s entrance, teasing a bit before inserting a finger. She crooks it towards her at the same time she finally puts her tongue on Andy’s clit, and Andy shrieks. Brandon sucks lightly on her clit, then licks rhythmically, and Andy comes apart, panting breathy moans as she clenches around Brandon’s finger.

 

Brandon starts to lift her head, but Andy pushes it back down. “No, more,” she says, voice shaky. Brandon smiles.

 

She adds another finger, pushing in past still twitching muscles, and spreads them a bit. Andy sighs loudly and relaxes. Brandon keeps licking her clit, and moving her fingers gently. The feeling of Andy’s body tight around her fingers is adding to the heat pooling again between her legs and she squirms a little. She pulls her fingers part-way out to lick up between them where they’re holding Andy open.

 

Andy’s making little noises with every breath now, huffs of air that Brandon times her licks to match. She adds another finger. Three is a major stretch, with Brandon’s big, hockey playing hands. She slowly straightens them out, so they’re side by side instead of squished together, and sucks on Andy’s clit.

 

Andy comes again, harder this time, hips thrusting and muscles squeezing Brandon’s fingers so hard it almost hurts. Brandon presses down with the arm across Andy’s hips and keeps sucking, until Andy has stopped moving and is sort of half-heartedly pushing her head away.

 

She crawls back up the bed and says, “You have good ideas.” Andy waves a hand in the air in a way that would be smug if it didn’t seem like she can’t talk quite yet. Brandon laughs and curls up next to her. Maybe they have time to go again before the flight tomorrow, she’s thinking as she falls asleep.

 


End file.
